1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable, removable pet car devices which may be placed on a car door to allow pets access to the outside while riding in a car.
2) Description of the Related Art
Structures that have been developed to facilitate taking a pet in a car include devices aimed at restraining pets for safety purposes and making pets more comfortable. Devices exist that allow pets to receive outside air while riding in a car, such as the safety shield window insert in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,542, automotive window safety guard in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,562, and pet barrier for car window installation in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,364. Applicant's invention is novel over this prior art, however as Applicant's invention has a structure which allows a pet to place his head outside a car to receive fresh air while driving, as well as to provide a support base which serves to support and restrain the pet during vehicle motion.